<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hi michael, nice to meet you by perniciousOverkill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280844">hi michael, nice to meet you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/perniciousOverkill/pseuds/perniciousOverkill'>perniciousOverkill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>his name is michael [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crying, Crying Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dissociation, Forced Medication, Gaslighting, Hate Sex, It's Just Dr David From 177 Being Himself, M/M, Mag 177, Making Little White Gay Twinks Cry Their Stupid Eyes Out, Masturbation, Medication, Meltdown, Oral, Psych Ward, Reverse Gaslighting, blowjob, degradation kink, dubcon, the magnus archives - Freeform, unreality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:48:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/perniciousOverkill/pseuds/perniciousOverkill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>michael shelley, after getting abandoned at sannikov land, ends up at the wonderland house under the supervision of doctor david. things play out as expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Shelley/Dr. David, Michael | The Distortion/Dr. David</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>his name is michael [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hi michael, nice to meet you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>please be considerate of the tws here i cant do anything if you read it none the less</p><p>n e ways i think a lot about making michael cry</p><p>edit: hi magnus archives fandom !! ive already seen people talking about my fic in servers and saying mean shit so here's an explicit statement; i'm literally fat and have experienced medical mistreatment for years and years on account of this fact. you guys are not the only ones with trauma !! doctors have literally told me constantly that there is nothing wrong with me when there was stuff wrong with me, and i didn't get any treatment because of it :)) i'm also autistic !! i can use my critical thinking brain to recognize what the character stands for and hate ableism and medical malpractice and recognize that gaslighting is unacceptable and harmful and also have my horny brain be sexually attracted to characters because i've gone through so much shit and i think i've earned that at the least.</p><p>if you went out of your way to find fics like mine and now you're upset that's on you. you can easily choose to just look away from it. you never know why a person experiences attraction the way that they do and it's not your job to police it &lt;33</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michael Shelley comes to in a room that he does not recognize. It is small, and smells of mildew and a soft rot. The walls were obviously once a muted beige, but the drips of water have marred it with dark green streaks. The only light is fluorescent, flickering over his head; there are no windows in here. In fact, despite the room seeming to have its very own ecosystem, it gives no indication that it has ever seen the light of day.</p><p>The man tries to sit up, but he’s been restrained down the cagey metal bed that he’s lying on by several thick leather straps. That is when he starts to get concerned, looking around desperately to try and get a better grip on the nature of his surroundings. His head only aches more in protest the more he tries to think; think about where he was before her, think about what happened before he woke up. There’s nothing. It’s as if his memories have been wiped clean from his head. He can’t remember anything…</p><p>The door, which he hadn’t noticed prior, opens with a loud, rusty screech. A man whose age cannot be guessed enters, lab coat strung loosely around his shoulders and clipboard in hand. Pieces of his hazel hair are pinned underneath the sides of his glasses, and his eyes are downcast towards the paper on the board as he closes the door behind him, pulling out a seat directly next to the bed. Only once he sits does he make eye contact with Shelley, who has stilled in fear.</p><p>“Hello, I’m your doctor. Doctor David.” He speaks with a smile, and you can hear it with your eyes closed. “I’ll be helping you for the duration of your stay; the whole duration, I assure you. Would you mind reminding me of your name?”</p><p>The words take a second to come out on account of his dried throat. “Michael…”</p><p>Doctor David frowns as he looks at the clipboard. “Oh well, that can’t be right… no. You’re not Michael at all! Oh well, we can sort that out another time. Many of those who come through here don’t exactly have the best time with names.”</p><p>“No… that’s my n-name… I’m Michael.” He tries to sit up again, but there are restraints directly over his chest. They rattle as he fights against them. </p><p>“Michael, is it?” The doctor leans in as close as he can get. “Michael, your games won’t work in here. We have very little patience for this little charade, so I suggest you drop the act before you get yourself into a situation you can’t lie your way out of. Got it?”</p><p>He smiles again, the kind of smile that creases up your eyes until they may as well be closed.</p><p>Michael gulps and nods, trying to fight back the tears that are pushing their way forward.</p><p>“So, would you like to enlighten me on the reason why you’re here?” He sits back in his chair, crossing one leg over the other; the colour of his eyes is hidden behind his glasses which are now reflecting the fluorescent lights back into his eyes.</p><p>“I… don’t know.”</p><p>The doctor seems irritating, biting the inside of his cheek and dropping the smile. “Hm. That’s a shame. What do you think got you in here? Why don’t you look into the deepest corners of your minds and tell me, Michael, what it is about you that’s so undeniably irredeemable that it would get you into a place like this?”</p><p>As he speaks, he also begins to cry. “Please, don’t- doesn’t it… please just look at the paper.”</p><p>“Oh, I could. I very well have. But I want to hear it from you! I want you to tell me the very worst parts of you; I doubt a few sentences on a piece of paper could do it any justice.”</p><p>Michael is only crying now, trying not to let it turn into a full-blown sob. He’s always hated his crying face.</p><p>“Please don’t cry. This is very dull. If you cry, I’ll have to find other ways to make you answer.” </p><p>Michael tries his best to speak through his sobs, but the words come out choked and warbled; “They all hate me- “</p><p>The doctor’s winning smile returns. “Now we’re getting somewhere. Why don’t you tell me more about how we all hate you?”</p><p>“T-the Archivist. I trusted her and she-” He tries to verbalize the memories that are coming back to him in waves, but they are distorted. “She left me to die- to freeze! Oh god… it’s so cold here. She left me to freeze and now I’m here.”</p><p>His cries echo out from the gut, and they are true in their nature. Doctor David nods and writes his findings down; he is finally hearing what he wants to hear. </p><p>“That seems about right; see what the archivist- Gertrude- said, was that you were simply too much of a burden on her.” Michael wails in response. “That when you looked at her, it was like a doe-eyed moron looking to a wolf. So young, so naïve… you’re so stupid, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Please- please leave me alone.” Michael can barely get the words out; his chest aches from heaving. “Haven’t you heard enough from me?”</p><p>“Sure; I think it’s just about ample time for your medication anyways.” From his pocket, Doctor David unveils a small orange pill bottle, filled with round blue pills. There is no label. “What do you think?”</p><p>Michael shakes his head. “I’m not sick, Doctor. I swear it.”</p><p>“Well- you’re not mental. You’re not crazy. You *are* sick. You’re a sick little bastard, aren’t you?”</p><p>Michael shakes his head, unable to see the Doctor’s expression through his own tears (although he can feel the smug smile without having to see it).</p><p>“You have to take these medications anyway. I don’t make the decisions, you know.” David pours two pills into his hand. “And somebody very important set these aside just for you! It would be rude not to take them, don’t you think?”</p><p>“I don’t need them! I don’t want them!” Michael shouts, pleading to the doctor by now.</p><p>“Well, there’s no need to take that kind of tone with me, sir. I don’t appreciate that at all.” </p><p>The doctor brings his hand over Michael’s mouth and waits for him to open; he doesn’t. Once again, Doctor David is unamused by the antics. “I really don’t want to have to do something we will regret. You can open your mouth, or we can use alternatives. It’s your choice.”</p><p>Michael cries as he opens his mouth, the doctor dropping the two in. Lying on his back, the two pills hit the back of his throat, and Michael starts coughing, threatening to send the pills flying. Instantly, David has clamped two hands over Michael’s mouth, eyes wide with rage. This only furthers Michael’s panic as he begins to thrash, still struggling to choke down the pills. There is no forgiveness and no mercy in the doctor’s eyes; he is here to do his job. He is here to make Michael better. Michael gets the pills down eventually, and only once he has visibly swallowed them with a pained gulp, does the doctor let go of him, immediately smiling again and brushing his hands off on his lab coat. “It’s so nice to see that you’re simply bad at everything you do.”</p><p>Michael turns his head away from the doctor, flush with embarrassment. He can hear the rattling of pills and the scratching of pen on paper. He doesn’t want to look at him; not after that. The clipboard falls to the ground as David stands up and sits next to Michael on the bed. He sits a little too close to the edge of the chest restraint and it begins to cut into Michael’s chest. He feels the strain on his breathing, and he looks back to the doctor.</p><p>Their faces are now only inches away from each other; David examines his patient’s face for every detail that there is. “You’re so interesting… only seconds to crack. That’s special. You’re so pathetic, aren’t you?”</p><p>Michael’s lips tighten into a frown again. He mutters to himself to not start crying again; he’s only just stopped. </p><p>“We’re almost done for today… I just wouldn’t feel right leaving you all alone here for god knows how long without any kind of reward for how hard you worked today. Do you concur?”</p><p>Michael swallows. He doesn’t know what the doctor means, and he’s terrified for whatever goes as a ‘reward’ in this place. </p><p>His thoughts are interrupted when he feels the Doctor’s hand traipse along his midriff, lightly drawing loose circles. “I asked if you agreed…”</p><p>Michael frantically nods. The touch sets him on fire. “Yes.”</p><p>“Yes, what?” Their noses are just brushing together now, and Michael can feel the warmth from his body fighting against the biting cold of the room.</p><p>“Yes doctor.” </p><p>Without ever bringing their lips to touch, the doctor begins to slowly pull Michael’s shirt up, his other hand grazing through Michael’s hair. “You’re so desperate. I’ve barely even touched you and you’ll do anything I say. If I told you to kill yourself, to shoot yourself right in the middle of this room, would you do that for me?”</p><p>Michael can only nod and bite his inner lip, trying to keep himself from speaking, or worse. </p><p>The doctor tugs down the waistband of his sweatpants, exposing Michael for all he is. He shivers under the cold, his face still warm from both the blush in his cheeks and the heat from the doctor. </p><p>He jerks against the restraints when he feels the doctor thumb him at the head, David chuckling in return. “Have you no self-control? You’re so eager to receive something you barely deserve.”</p><p>“P-please… please use my n-name.” Michael stutters out, breath heavy and hard.</p><p>“I would love to, but I don’t know it… you never told me, remember?”</p><p>“I told you!” As Michael raises his voice, David grips harder than he maybe should, and Michael whimpers, losing all of his resolve. He’s crying again, but he doesn’t know when it started. “P-please, doctor, my name is Michael.”</p><p>“No, that can’t be right. I can’t call you that.” The doctor’s less busy hand locks into Michael’s hair, pulling his hair back to expose his neck, as his other hand begins to stroke up and down. “I have a professional obligation to do what’s best for you… it seems you don’t know what that is. Now if I call you Michael, I’m telling you that I believe your little lies, which I don’t. Would you like it if I lied to you?”</p><p>Michael nods. “I want you to call me Michael. Please.”</p><p>The doctor only slowly speeds up, using his thumb for extra pressure. “You’re so spoiled. You think you deserve this? I think I’ve got a better name, a bit more suited to you. If you think you’re entitled to be a whore and get off as you please, why don’t you call yourself a spoiled slut? After all, that’s all you are.”</p><p>“Please, I’m not…” Michael’s cut off as he pants, aching to reach out and touch the doctor. David dips his head into the crook of Michael’s neck, biting softly and tugging at the skin. </p><p>“I want to hear you say it.” The doctor speeds up, enough to elicit a response from Michael.</p><p>“I’m a spoiled slut.” He cries, mind unable to understand all of the sudden sensation. </p><p>“And what do I owe you?”</p><p>Michael can feel himself growing closer and closer to a climax, and so he says what the doctor wants him to say. “Nothing. I’m a spoiled slut and I deserve nothing.”</p><p>Just as he is about to cum, suddenly the sensation is lost. He opens his eyes to see Doctor David sat upright again, smiling with a cocked head. “Well then.”</p><p>The sides of Michael’s face are streaked with tears now. “Wh-wha…”</p><p>“Well, you said it yourself, you deserve nothing. So maybe I’ll just leave you as is here, all by yourself. Naked, crying… so miserable. You can’t even touch yourself. How cruel is that?”</p><p>Michael moans in distress, which is cut off by a sharp *tsk* from the doctor. “Oh, don’t do that. I hate it when you all whine. But I will cut you a deal.”</p><p>The doctor pulls up his coat and begins undoing his belt, pulling it slowly from the loops of his jeans. “I am going to let you get me off, and in the meantime, I’ll undo those silly little restraints of yours and you could do whatever you want to yourself until I’m done. Maybe you’ll even finish yourself off- I’ve left quite a mess, and nothing’s come of it, it seems. How does that all sound to you?”</p><p>Michael just nods again- he’s desperate to get out of his binds. Doctor David lets out a content sigh, and then begins undoing the leather restraints of the bed, from the chest, to the ankles, and lastly the wrists. By the time Michael sits up and overcomes his dizzy spell, the doctor has made himself comfortable, sitting legs spread on the edge of the bed. Michael is quick to situate himself between his knees, firstly making eye contact with the doctor, as if to receive confirmation. Behind the doctor’s eyes is a colour unknown to man, and it is terrifying to look upon.</p><p>Needing no further cue, Michael goes down on the older man, or at least he thinks he’s older. Michael is sloppy as he does it, and the past memories of how to do this are fuzzy at best. He holds himself steady with one hand on David’s knee, and uses the other one to try and complete what the doctor started on him. He can’t hold back his moans as he palms himself, and Doctor David shudders as the vibration moves up and down through his cock. Michael looks up at him, and the doctor smiles. </p><p>“You’re so cute when you’re like this. I think maybe this is the only thing you’re good at. Being my little whore.”</p><p>Michael preens at the compliment; the first one he’s received since he’s woken. It only encourages him to go faster, both on the doctor and himself. He twitches at the sound of the doctor groaning, head lolling back in pleasure. David once again works his hand through Michaels’ hair, tugging on it to help move him along faster. Michael winces at the pain, but he feels it all elsewhere. He’s close, again…</p><p>“Shit- ”</p><p>Doctor David and Michael cum together, the doctor cursing under his breath as he holds Michael down on him, Michael gagging as the head hits the back of his throat. Warm seed spills out into his mouth, and before he knows it, a hand is wrapped around his neck, pulling him up to meet David’s eyes. “I want to watch you swallow it, slut.”</p><p>Michael takes no time to swallow, opening his mouth to show nothing left. The doctor examines, and then smiles again. Michael tries his best to lean in for a kiss, but Doctor David leans out of reach to Michael’s dismay. “I’m not kissing you- you’re my slut, not my boyfriend.”</p><p>Michael begins to go cold again.</p><p>All through his berating, the doctor keeps the same soft, customer service, smile. “If you try and pull something like that again, I’ll leave you in the restraints next time. No touching. And you won’t be getting anything out of it.”</p><p>The doctor lets go of Michael’s throat and shoves him to the ground hard, Michael landing with a thud onto the concrete floor. He wheezes from the impact, and the doctor is up on his feet, dressing himself again. Before Michael can get up, Doctor David crouches down, placing one heavy booted foot onto Michael’s chest, threatening to crack something vital. Michael grabs at his ankle, cowering in David’s shadow. </p><p>The doctor traces a thumb over Michael’s lip, wiping away the last trace of cum. “You’re so pretty when you’re being used like that. I’d like to see that from you more often.” </p><p>He gets up again and brushes himself off, heading for the door. At the last moment, he turns around. “You might want to try and get yourself back into those restraints before I come back tomorrow. I tend to be rather cruel with my punishments when I catch patients trying to break out.”</p><p>The door closes with a squeaky thud.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>